Stereo Stories
by edurrant0404
Summary: A collaboration of mini-song fics. Random songs from my iPod that i've used to write one-shots portraying to Finn and Rachel, some are on base with whats happened in the show, some are future based and some are completely AU... please read and enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is a little thing I'm doing where I put my iPod on Shuffle and just write a blurb that portrays to Finchel… some one-shots will be on course with what's happening now in Glee, has happened in the past, might happen in the future, or just completely AU. I have a very diverse taste in music so don't think all of these will be from songs in one particular genre of music... also I am aware that there are a couple of other authors also doing this but I thought it was a great idea so sorry for copying :/ lol… but anyway hope you guys enjoy and I DON'T OWN GLEE!**

_Second Chance: by Shinedown_

He wasn't gonna mess it up this time. He knew that this time he was gonna get the girl no matter how hard he had to try.

He had been going through his life not _really _living for the past year since she's left. His daily schedule was pretty much along the lines of: wake up after a dream about Rachel, fix cars at the shop while thinking about Rachel, go home to an empty apartment and wish that Rachel was there, and then go to bed… _alone_.

He hated himself after he broke up with Rachel after graduation. At the time, he thought it was the right thing to do. He thought they could just end it, go off to college, and go on with is life. Boy was he wrong. When Kurt came home from NYU for Christmas and he overheard him telling his mom that Rachel was cast as Elphaba in NYADA's winter production of Wicked which was almost an impossibility as a freshman and that she was dating her hunky co-star, Finn stayed in his bed for a week, refusing to let anyone into his apartment.

Now, four months later, he heard from Kurt that she broke up with that guy. Rachel Berry was single and Finn was gonna go to New York and get his girl. Sometimes life gives you a second chance and he was sure as hell going to take his.

**So I hope you liked that… I'll try to post every day or two on weekdays and maybe a couple times a day on Saturday and Sunday if I'm not too busy… Also if anyone would like to recommend a song for me to write about that'd be great! Please Alert&Review! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee… this is an AU one… enjoy!**

_Summer: by We The Kings_

"Mom, I'm _begging_ you! Please!" Finn was on his knees in front of his mother.

"Finn! For the last time, we are NOT moving to New Jersey!" His mother stated exasperated.

"But Rachel lives there!" He hasn't gotten Rachel Berry out of his thoughts since he left the Cayman Islands two weeks ago.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, we are not packing up our entire lives to go live by some girl you had a summer fling with."

"Mom it wasn't just some summer fling, I love her. It sucks not being able to see her." He and Rachel had been talking on the phone, texting, and video chatting for the past weeks but it just wasn't enough. He _had _to see her. It was killing him. Their summer together had been _unbelievable._ They were just together for the one month they both spent with their families at the resort but he felt like he knew her all his life and they had been inseparable. They would spend every day either at the beach, pool, snorkeling, swimming with the stingrays, going to the turtle sanctuary, or even just lounging in one of their condos and watching paper-view.

"I know baby." His mom said sympathetically. "But you know we can't just leave Lima."

"Yeah I know." Finn tried not to sound too heartbroken. "I'm gonna go up to my room k?"

"Ok honey."

Finn walked up the staircase and flopped into his bed. He closed his eyes and remembered their last night in the Cayman's. They went to a nice restaurant, then rented a sailboat (Finn could've sworn he heard his wallet sobbing when he did that), but it was completely worth it because he and Rachel decided to give their virginities to each other that night and the experience was way better than he could've _ever_ imagined with anyone else. He loved her more than he ever thought possible for a 17 year old boy.

He heard his phone blaring _Faithfully, _their song. He quickly flipped open the phone.

"Hey Rach."

"Hi Finn. My dad's said they wouldn't allow me to move to Lima. What did your mom say?"

"She said no too. God this sucks."

"I know. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. I guess we'll just have to wait until next summer to be with each other again. I love you Rach."

"I love you too Finn. I'd wait forever to be with you."

"That's because were meant to be together Rach. No distance could ever come between what we have."

**So there you go folks. Please Read&Review and feel free to recommend a song!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this is a short one… my laptop crashed so I'm on my mom's computer so I can't take too long… hope you enjoy anyway! I Don't own Glee!**

_When You're Gone: by Avril Lavigne_

She felt so empty. She wasn't sad or angry or anything. She just needed him. She was waiting, eyes blurred with tears for him to retrace his steps and tell her he was wrong for breaking up with her and that they should talk and work things out… and that he loved her.

Whenever she was upset, Finn would be there in an instant, rubbing her back, whispering reassuring words into her ear. He wasn't going to be the one to sooth her this time. Hell, no one could really make this heartbreak any better. She's an idiot and a cheater and she deserves to have this unbearable ache in her heart. When he's gone it's possible to feel whole.

**Again, sorry it was a short update… I'll try to fix my stupid laptop and get up two chapters tomorrow. Read&Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! I don't own glee but enjoy!**

_In My Head: by Jason Derulo_

Puck made him come to this club because he said he needed to get out of the apartment. Finn's been sitting in there ever since his high school sweetheart, Quinn cheated on him a month ago.

He walks into the huge place and Puck immediately strides over to the dance floor and starts grinding with a group of pretty blondes, typical.

He starts to make his way over to the bar when he catches sight of a tiny brunette dancing to the upbeat song playing. Her eyes are closed and she's swaying slowly, her long dark hair flowing around her and _wow_ she's probably the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen. He momentarily forgets that he can't dance for shit and _tries_ to gracefully make his way over to her.

He nervously taps her shoulder and she breaks out of her trance and spins around to look at him. "Umm hey," he starts. "So I saw you over here by yourself and was wondering like, maybe if you wanted to you could dance with me? I mean it's totally cool if you're busy or whatever but umm…"

She giggles and leans into him so he can hear her above the blasting music. "Yeah of course! I'd love too!" She grabs his hands and puts them on her waist and then proceeds to put her own arms around his neck. They sway awkwardly to some semi-slow song playing and she's so pretty and smells really nice and keeps smiling up at him and… can you fall in love this quickly? He doesn't even know her name.

All of a sudden some LMFAO song starts to play and she turns around and at first his heart sinks because he thinks she's going to walk away but then she backs up and starts grinding against him and… _oh god._ She's now proving to be even hotter than he previously thought and he's imagining kissing her breathless right here, then making out in the cab on the way to his apartment, then pushing her down on his bed and having his way with her. Her voice cuts him out of his thoughts that were getting _WAY_ to detailed and says "Hey! Wanna go get a drink? Maybe get to know each other?"

He replies instantly, "Yes definitely."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to recommend any song for me to write about! Read&Review! Thanks!**


End file.
